Talk:Kekkei Tōta
Merge Should we merge this and make it a section of the Kekkei Genkai page? Since it's basically an expanded form, and only has one example right now. ZeroSD (talk) 09:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that's a good idea. A kekkei tōta seems to work quite differently from a kekkei genkai. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The main difference seems to be the number of elements, those with unusual genetics combining multiple natures into a greater one. The way they describe it really seems to be as an advanced but related form. ZeroSD (talk) 10:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The word and the way the Third Tsuchikage talks about it makes it seem not quite as natural as a kekkei genkai. I think kekkei tōta are somehow the result of eugenics of genetic manipulation. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:26, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have a similar impression, but not all kekkei genkai are obtained through exactly normal means either. 'Same basic kind of thing, pushed forward by probably unnatural means' is how I'd describe it. Hm... maybe we should handle it like we do the mangekyo to the normal Sharingan? ZeroSD (talk) 16:17, January 27, 2011 (UTC) bit confused reading this article makes me think its an advanced form of Kekkei Genkai. Yet reading the manga on mangastream. (chapter 525 page 17) the third talks about how the secrets was passed down to him from his master. so.... what the hell is going on? SharinganMike (talk) 11:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :This confused me as well. A lot. Omnibender - Talk - 14:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :This ability has just made me so rediculously confused about everything related to ninjitsu in this series. I was already confused due to so many people somehow getting KKGs with no apparent relation. I now have no idea what in the world any of this stuff entails. Originally, ninjitsu was like a scientific magic of sorts. Its just becoming straight up magic now, with all previous logic and reasoning and explanations thrown out the window, and stuff just coming from out of nowheres. How is this a KKG or anything related to it and how is it even any sort of technique. So confused. SkyFlicker (talk) 09:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, if you look at it, this can sort of explain the Lava Release situation, and why there are multiple users without blood connection. Dust is a kekkei tōta that merges earth, wind, and fire. Kurotsuchi simply inherited a depreciated form of it, losing the ability to merge wind, staying with earth and fire, which allows her to use lava. She and Mei both use Lava Release, but acquired it in different ways: Mei presumably inherited Lava Release from one of her parents, and Kurotsuchi is a second generation who got a depreciated form of Dust Release. Omnibender - Talk - 13:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Name I compared the naming of this and KkGk and I understand that, this is something like Selection of a few genes,that, combining it with already existing genes, creates the KkTt... or something like that. (talk) 19:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :gene splicing and genetic engineering basically. a nice curveball there that no-one was expecting. SharinganMike (talk) 19:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) mangekyo sharingan seeing as its an advanced version of a kekkei genkai too couldnt the mangekyo sharingan be a kekkei tota but i guess thats just speculation :From what Shikaku Nara said, only Ōnoki (and Mū) possess this ability. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, this raises an interesting point, cause while Shikaku knew of Onoki's ability, he was completely unaware of Mu, so maybe not the Mangekyo, but the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingn might fit into this category as considering it is done by taking the eyes of what would be a genetically compatible sibling might lead to that selective genetics criteria while Shikaku wouldn't know about it.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's the case with the Mangekyou Sharingan, we just don't know a lot about how it really works. For all we know, it's just a transformation triggered by intentense emotion (such as would be provoked by killing a close friend or sibling), similar to how the individual tomoe develop through training. :All we really know about Kekkei Touta is based on the name, Touta, which means "evolutionary selection", as in artificial or natural selection. This implies that a Kekkei Touta is probably developed by breeding members of clans with different kekkei genkai in order to produce a new ability. If that's the case, then there really may be more Kekkei Touta out there (the Rinnegan, perhaps, could be considered a Kekkei Touta, as it combines Uchiha and Senju), but they'd likely be extremely rare, as most clans with unique abilities seem to "keep it in the family" to preserve their abilities and prevent their bloodline from becoming diluted. (talk) 16:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) abilities/capabilities I thought about this for a while, and I think the answer is in the name. Essentially, I think it means that you can select your elemental ability by combining elements. The more skilled the user is, the more elements the user can combine. For example, onoki can use fire, earth, and wind to create dust release. I think he, or muu chose to use the dust release, rather than creating a different elemntal combination. Basically, I think kekkei tota is choosing which element you want to create by using the elements that you possess. Another idea is that onoki is currently teaching kekkai tota to kurotsuchi. I think this because onoki's skills are advanced in kekkai tota, so he can combine the three elements he has. Maybe kurotsuchi is training to do so, but now she can only combine two elements, fire and earth. We know that she can use water, so maybe she will end up using a three element combination with earth, fire and water. In fact, she might even be able to surpass onoki if she has a fourth element, and learns how to combine four elements. This is just a prediction. :Tōta doesn't mean selection in that manner. Tōta refers to natural or eugenic selection: the selection of genes and traits on basis of their usefulness and desirability. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That is good to know. So it means selection on the line of DNA or genetic selection, not the ability to select. Then I will have to come up with a prediction that matches that. It is also known as bloodline expansion, right? -kakudai Not a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan If the Sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai, then shouldn't the Mangekyo Sharingan be a Kekkei Tota? I remember the Nara once said that Dust Release was the only one, but what does he know? Especially since the Mangekyo Sharingan could only be known if one had the Sharingan and read the scrolls in the Uchiha Village. Vegerot (talk) 05:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC)! Reading the discussion above this would have answered your question. "Kekkai Tota refers to the selection of traits based on their usefulness and desirability." I'm assuming it's akin to breeding certain dog breeds to attain an entirely new one. And what do you mean "what does he (Skikaku) know"? He's the head on the Nara clan and the head of the Allied Intelligence. And the Mangekyo is known to others who haven't read the Naka shrine tablet. Skitts (talk) 05:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC)